Percy Jackson: Civil War
by XcSpartan
Summary: It's what they feared from the beginning. Camp Half-Blood versus Camp Jupiter. The Seven from the Prophecy have been divided over the issue of their involvement in the mortal world. Should demigods interfere in mortal affairs? Or should they let mortals handle their own evildoers? Standard pairings, first ever story.


**AN: Hello FanFiction community! This is my first story, so it's probably gonna be kinda rough. I'm going to do my best to avoid the cliches I sometimes see, but if I put one in please call me out on it. I haven't seen a civil war story yet, so hopefully this will be something fresh. This will be told mostly from Percy's first person perspective, although I might be convinced otherwise. This is after Blood of Olympus, before Trials of Apollo/Sword of Summer. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

The target was not making himself easy to follow. His black leather jacket and dark jeans blended in with the darkness provided by the overcast and the new moon. The alleys he darted through were dusky and damp, but an inconspicuous New York alley all the same. I couldn't feel the chill in the air from running along the rooftops to keep him in my sights. Fortunately for me, I wasn't alone.

I saw Will Solace on a nearby rooftop, bow out and ready for action. I could barely make out Leo on the ground, keeping his distance while fiddling with his tool belt. I knew the Stoll brothers were down there as well, hidden in the alleys, waiting to make their move. Nico was also down there in the shadows, closer than conceivable, yet the shadows hid him well, giving us ears on the situation.

I watched as the target made his way to a parking garage, and double tapped his briefcase to make sure he had what he needed. While the man made his way up the stairs to the top floor, the silent strike force waited with the patience of a practiced expert.

According to our information, this guy was Geo Hernandez, a middle man for one of the largest heroin dealers in New York. Our team has had spies on him for the last two weeks, and learned that he was going to be in this garage at 2:00 AM to pay for 10 pounds of heroin, which is worth about $150,000. Our task force is attempting to intercept the heroin and take down Geo and the buyer.

"Okay guys, remember the plan." Annabeth instructed from our ear piece. "Will, what's your job?"

"Provide cover fire."

"Leo, what's your job?"

"Block the exits, and keep the perimeter."

"Nico, what are you doing?"

"Listening and making sure the target stays in the dark."

"Excellent. Percy?"

"When the buyer arrives and shows the money, I open up a can of whoop ass" I replied as I heard snickers from the rest of the team.

"Whatever Percy. Just be ready, and try not to get hurt" Annabeth responded.

A few minutes later, three SUVs with tinted windows pull up to the top of the garage. Out come five bodyguards armed with sub machine guns, and I didn't get the feeling that they were for hunting. Finally a man wearing a rich business suit and a fedora steps out of the car. He was a tall, skinny man with an air of power around him, as if his presence made him instantly in charge of the entire room.

Once the buyer was out of the car Leo called in on the com link "The garage is sealed off. They won't get through with an armored truck."

Nico informed "I'm getting ears on their conversation now."

The team listened in as the deal went down.

Hernandez started " $200 Grand. Take it or leave it."

To which the buyer replied "Why should I pay any more than the agreed 175?"

"There were unforeseen complications."

"Smells like bullsh*t to me. You look awfully nervous. You ain't snitching are you?"

Geo Hernandez started fidgeting. "'Course not! I ain't a rat!"

The buyer looked past Geo and with wide eyes shouted "Then why's there a sniper on the roof!"

Geo turned around to see Will Solace peeking his head over a railing on a nearby roof top. "What the hell?!" he shouted, but as he started to run, he was gunned down by the buyer's bodyguards.

"Everyone go, now!" Annabeth shouted.

"Call in the backup and get down!" shouted the businessman.

Immediately I fired a grappling hook into the building and attached it to the building I was camping on. I mounted the line with a pulley system and zipped down to the building. Clarisse and Travis Stoll zipped in on either side of me as the figures on the garage roof top scrambled like an anthill under attack. We landed right next to the guards just as they caught sight of us and started shooting. Travis and I ducked behind a car while Clarisse pulled out two pistols and laid down some cover fire.

"I don't know why I don't use these more often. It's kinda fun!" she commented.

The buyer got back into the armored SUV and the driver took off while the guards kept shooting. I pulled out my gun, a Desert Eagle, and nailed one of them in the torso. Will Solace was pelting them with arrows, firing an arrow a second. With the guards pinned down by Will, I pulled out Riptide, ran and jumped onto the car they used as cover, and kicked one of the guards in the face. I proceeded to slash the barrel off the gun pointed at me and body slam the owner, and used my sword to flick the guns from the other guards. As they stared at me with wide eyes, they got down to their knees and put their hands on their head.

"Please don't kill us." one of them begged. "I don't even like working for him. No dental coverage whatsoever!"

I asked them "Who is it you work for?"

"I can't tell you that" he replied. "He'd kill my family."

Clarisse came behind them and pistol whipped each guard in the back of the head.

"C'mon, Fish Brain. They're not the target" she told me.

We ran down the garage in hopes of catching the buyer. According to Leo, he should still be stuck inside the garage. When we got down to the bottom, it looked like somehow, Leo managed to seal the entire garage opening with a metal plate and riveted it to the garage. The SUV was backing up and accelerating to try and bust open the door, but only managed to put a large dent in the car.

"Dammit! Where's that backup? They should've been here by now!" the buyer shouted. Then he turned around and saw me and Clarisse with a gun aimed at his forehead.

"Who the hell are you? You're too young to be cops!" he questioned us.

"We're people that you don't want to mess with." I calmly replied to the businessman.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with here? I will have you killed. Wherever you take me, I have guys that will hunt you down, and kill you and your family." he threatened.

Clarisse responded "Considering we're the ones with guns pointed at your head, I'd shut up. Get down and put your hands behind your back."

As we walked over to zip tie him, a faint whirring noise started to grow. Hearing this, the businessman grinned ear to ear.

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't be so arrogant about who currently has the bigger hammer."

Nico came in on the intercom "He's got an attack helicopter coming in! Get down!"

A large explosion came next to the sealed off door, and Clarisse and I were thrown back 5 feet. As I stood up grogily and attempted to asses the situation, I faintly made out the giant hole next to the sealed off door, and the shaking of the parking garage as the buyer got in the SUV and took off through the newly created opening. I grabbed Clarisse's shoulder, for balance and to get me and her out of the garage. After dizzly meandering out of the hole the buyer left, the entire garage building stared to come down on top of us.

"Clarisse, we gotta run!" I shouted as we ran away from the building and to side to prevent a certain death. The building finally collapsed with one massive tremor, shaking me and Clarisse off of our feet and kicking up a dust cloud virtually a mile wide. After the massive concussive force I had just sustained, I couldn't take it any more. I lay there staring up at the sky, as Butch flew in on the flying chariot, and the world faded to black.

 **AN: Let me know how y'all like it, and even though it's my first time writing a story, don't be afraid to call me out on things that need fixing. Please keep anything that's derogatory and unhelpful out, and I'd appreciate anything else. Thanks!**


End file.
